The invention relates generally to epoxy and urethane resins and more particularly fluorinated epoxy and urethane resins.
Fluorinated polymers of the general formula: ##STR2## where R' is either the 1,3 or the 1,4 isomer of bis(2-hydroxyhexafluoro-2-propyl)benzene, R" is --OCH.sub.2 (CF.sub.2)zCH.sub.2 O--, and R is either R' or R" have chemical characteristics of epoxies when z is from 1 to 10 and have the characteristics of polyols when z exceeds 10. Consequently the "polyol" polymer can be crosslinked with polyisocyanates to form highly fluorinated urethane films and coatings having exceptional heat, light, and chemical resistance. The "epoxy" polymers can be cross linked to form highly fluorinated epoxy resins which also are exceptionally heat, light, and chemical resistant and which can be used as adhesives, structural materials, and coatings. These polymers, epoxy resins, and urethane resins are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,222 by Field et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,045 by Field et al.
The preparation of these fluorinated polymers require hexafluoropentanediol as a precursor. This compound is both scarce and expensive. Consequently, the extent of use of these valuable fluorinated polymers is restricted by the cost and difficulty of their preparation.